minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nauun'itha
Nauun'itha '''(nay-OON-ee-thah), or sometimes called '''The Place of No Return, is a fiendish and demented place that is invisible to the naked eye. It's location is always in space, but it constantly moves from place to place. It is described as the universe's most terrorous and and frightful area in existance. Description Nauun'itha is impossible to see even with a telescope and is only visible to HyperDerikas, deities, and possibly Zharms. It is shaped like a planet, yet is much, much larger than the largest celestial body in the universes. About 500 galaxies could fit inside it and still have room left over for countless planets. Even with being visible to these three beings, there are lots of components to Nauun'itha that make it near impossible to enter. The Aura The Aura is the black, firelike "crust" to Nauun'itha. It burns six million times hotter than the Sun, yet also is so cold it freezes light. It burns/freezes through almost anything and cannot be destroyed. Since it freezes and burns light and produces none itself, it appears black. This is the only way to tell where it is. Even the strongest of armor cannot protect against it, and it is very, very big, meant to keep out unwanted visitors and keep everything in it from escaping. Usually those who enter Nauun'itha cannot find their way out again because of the unstoppable Aura. Domains Domains take up a large portion of Nauun'itha. They consist of a series of large fortresses on floating platforms that vary in size. They are usually different shades of red, and depending on what type of being controls the domain, it receives a different name. The beings that control Nauun'itha are usually variations of certain famous villians; Tantibus, Kronnos, ect. These, however, are known to destroy almost everything that enters their domain and only the abandoned domains are able to be entered with some ammount of safety. All domain-dwellers speak a variation of Necropathy, so corrupt and twisted that only members of Nauun'itha can comprehend it, and listening to it can cause anything non-Nauun'ithan to pass out momentarily from its rapidly changing pitches and volume. There are 18 domains hosted by nine different Nauun'ithans: Ecl'esur, Paxxa, Aurafender, K'aran, Unimessa, Biomessa, Totttru, Daelon, and Lakkan. All their names have meanings in their common tongue, and in order, the closest English translation for these names are Nightmare, Serpent, Defender, Deceiver, The Chaotic, Bio-Chaotic, Destructor Twins, Demented, and Laroskei. Out of the 18 domains, three are abandoned that were origonally owned by the Aurafender. Most of the bigger Domains are constructed near K'ara (below), and the smaller, more spread out, abandoned ones at the outskirts of Nauun'itha. K'ara K'ara is the name of the core in the center of Nauun'itha. It has never been entered and appears as a gigantic, malformed black hole with a center that is darker than black. It is mostly invisible, but if someone is Nauun'ithan or HypderDerikan, it is possible to see. The gravity jumps enormously when it is approached, then reverses the closer you get to it until it pushes the toughest and heaviest of objects away and sucks in everything else. K'ara is impossible to graph, since anything that falls in immediatly dies from the force of it pushing living beings away and sucking in nonliving things, like light. It has swallowed up Domains in the process and functions like the "heartbeat" of Nauun'itha. Without K'ara, The Place of No Return would cave in itself instantly and destroy everything in it as well as create a gigantic, catastrophic series of supernovae that has the possibility to blow up things hundreds of light-years away. The very center of K'ara is called K'ara Quanta, where nobody has ever dared to explore and only recognize it by its cruel black hue and star shape. All who have wandered in it have never returned. The Domains that are awfully close to K'ara are built to cancel out its strong gravity, but none have been able to sustain a domain within a several mile radius to K'ara Quanta. It is spoken to be the source of where all evil things come from. Daelon Clouds Daelon Clouds are different than Daelon Domains; they typically are the large dark red splotches that host trillions and trillions of Daelon. They take up most of the area in Nauun'itha and have no kingdom or fortress to them; simply a gigantic cloud of the deadly Daelon. One fortress was overthrown because it was overlaping inside a Daelon Cloud and became overrun by the beasts. Daelons are typically any stray animal that happened to have died in The Aura, in one of the Domains, or anywhere apart of Nauun'itha. They become highly shifted and dangerous beings that are near the top of the food chain of Nauun'itha capable of killing a HyperDerika in seconds. Because of their vicious behavior, it is impossible to talk or tame them enough to like others not of their species. Heat Waves TBC Trivia *Upon recent discoveries, Nauun'itha is actually what is referred to as a "rogue dimension", where its own reality is so unstable that it is sent flying across universes at an unstoppable rate (unless its reality was to be stabilized). This could help with further studies relating to how dimensions really work as oppposed to universes. Because it is a rogue, it could mean that if it explodes, it would rip apart whatever universe or void it is in, creating universal catastrophe and resulting in literally countless lives and planets lost in the process. Category:Dimensions